Jason Brooke
|-|Spectre Outfit= |-|Marauder Suit= |-|Prince of Blades= |-|Lost Templar= Summary Jason Brooke is a Soldier & Commander in Raynors Raiders. He is the youngest ever soldier to join the Raiders. He has immense psionic powers and was trained to be a spectre at a young age. When he joined the Raiders, he quickly moved up in the ranks, becoming a lieutenant in his first year. He became close friends with Jim Raynor due to there criminal pasts and hatred for Mengsk. At some point between his second and third year with the Raiders, he was kidnapped by the extremely small remaining survivors of the Garm Brood. The Garm Brood put him through an extremely painful infestation process which in turn gave him immense power and more psionic abilities. In this form, he leads the Garm Brood as the Prince of Blades and has even brought the once small survivors to being a brood to rival the swarm. He has often fought with Sarah Kerrigan, "The Queen of Blades" in attempts to become the leader of the swarm. He does however work with Jasons allies when he needs to. The Dealam Protoss kidnapped the Prince of Blades and in an attempt to purify the Zerg dna within him, implanted Protoss dna into him. While this did allow him to be able to switch forms at will, it did not destroy the Prince of Blades persona. This did however give him a much more powerful form, The Lost Templar. With this form, his power is much more than that of Primal Kerrigan. All three of Jason's Personas are separate personalities. They have been known to cause Jason to have mental breakdowns in his human form, due to the Prince of Blades attempting to take full control of his mind. Appearance and Personality While in his human form, Jason is a respectable young man. He is polite, mostly obedient, and trusting of a few people (I.e Jim Raynor). He is overconfident in his abilities and though usually polite, he will brag and put himself above others. But all in all, Jason is a good man. The Prince of Blades is a being of savage thoughts. He is extremely sadistic, enjoys killing lesser beings, and belittles people for fun. The Prince of Blades believes he is the most powerful persona of Jason, and isn't scared to attempt to forcefully take control of Jason's mind. Despite all of this, when it comes time where the prince needs to work with others, such as Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan, he has been shown to be able to work with people with reluctance, but will help if he realizes he needs to. The Lost Templar is the least used of Jason's personas. Little is known about it except for its immense power and status above the other two personas. The Lost Templar seldom speaks, and when he does, he speaks of preserving what little peace remains in the universe. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good '| '''Chaotic Neutral '| '''Lawful Neutral Name: Lieutenant Jason Brooke, The Prince of Blades, The Lost Templar, Dhorax Origin: '''Starcraft J/Z Universe '''Gender: Male Age: '''19 '''Classification: Human, Soldier, Zerg, Protoss Affiliation: 'Raynors Raiders, Garm Brood Powers and Abilities 'Tier: 8-C. Higher '''with Marauder Suit. At least '''High 6-C '''with Psionic Axe | High''' 6-A | '''At least '''High 6-A, Possibly 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection & Manipulation, Cloaking(Spectre technology) , Telekinesis, Telepathy, Durability Negation via Psionic Axe | All Previous, Regeneration(Low-Mid), Summoning(Can summon zerg from his brood to his side), Biological Manipulation (Is able to change the biology of zerg of his brood), Mind Manipulation (He is able to control the minds of his own zerg, and even project his thoughts into others minds) | All Previous for Terran form, Teleportion, Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation via Psionic Blades, Matter Manipulation on an Atomic level via Psionic Storm, Regeneration (Low), Longevity (As a protoss, living hundreds of years would still make the Templar young), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Both Sarah Kerrigan and Amon attempted to take control of this form, both failing) Attack Potency: Building Level (As an extremely powerful spectre, he should be comparable to Ghost Kerrigan and Nova), Higher '''with Marauder suit (Marauders are capable of shooting powerful explosives), At least '''Large Island Level '''with Psionic Axe (The axe is a protoss weapon, and has been shown to easily harm and kill Archons) | '''Multi-Continent Level (Is very often portrayed as an near equal to Primal Queen of Blades Kerrigan) | At least Multi-Continent Level '(Is much stronger than before. Completely wiped the floor with Primal Queen of Blades Kerrigan.), possibly '''Planet Level '(This form was stated by Amon to have the Psionic potential to destroy Bel'Shir) 'Speed: Peak Human '''with '''Superhuman '''Combat speed. '| Superhuman 'with likely '''Massively Hypersonic '''Combat speed (He was able to create a Psionic wave the quickly traveled the galaxy) | '''Superhuman '''with likely '''Massively Hypersonic '''Combat speed (Should be as fast as if not faster than before.) 'Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human '''(Has lifted Hydralisk's with relatuve ease) | '''Class 10 (Lifted Dozens of Ultralisks off of him while wounded) | At least Class 10 '(Physically Superior to the Prince of Blade) 'Striking Strength: Building Class (Physically Comparable to Kerrigan), Higher 'with Marauder suit (The suit is made of highly powerful metal and Jason often detonates his explosions just as hit punches hit), At least '''Large Island Class '''with Psionic Axe (Harmed Archons) | '''Multi-Continent Class '(Capable of harming Sarah Kerrigan quite easily. Has destroyed Hybrid Reavers with ease) | At least 'Multi-Continent Class '(Far superior to the Prince of Blades, Defeated Kerrigan with relative ease), possibly '''Planet Class. Durability : Building level '''(Has taken casual hits from Kerrigan), '''Higher '''with Marauder Suit (Superior armor and thus durability) | '''Multi-Continent Level (Capable of taking heavy Psionic Attacks from Primal Queen of Blades)| At least Multi-Continent Level '''Normally, at most '''Dwarf Star Class+ (Was able to tank hits from an enraged Samir Duran) Stamina: High '(Has Sparred with Spectres & Ghosts for hours) | '''Superhuman '(Fought Amons brood of Zerg for 24 hours) | Likely '''Godlike (Stated to be able to contest with Amon's armies for weeks on end) Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Sever Hundred meters with Marauder blasts | Extended Melee Range, Several Hundred Meters with Needle Spines, Hundreds of Kilometer with Psionic Attacks | Extended Melee Range, Likely Planetary with Psionic Mind Blasts, likely Galactic with Psionic communication. '''Standard Equipment: Portable Marauder Suit, Sniper Rifle, Cloaking Device | None | None Intelligence: '''As a human, Jason is average when it comes to usual intelligence. Lacking a school education beyond 9th grade due to being in prison, he knows about what he needs to. He is however a genius is combat and with weapons. He is also very good with his Psionic telepathy, using it to outsmart his opponents. He often does struggle with his other personalities, causing him mental attacks at points. | As the prince of blades, Jason has a much more diverse intelligence. Capable of controlling an entire brood at once, the prince of blades is not to be trifled with. He is often outsmarting Jason in order to gain control of his body. He also outsmarts Raynor and other of Jasons allies, in order to gain what he wants. While in combat, he is a genius, rarely being in a position of losing. If he gets to angered in combat however, His mind will revert to a Animalistic state for a short time, until he snaps out of it. | The lost templar is the most intelligent of Jason's personalities. He is an absolute genius in combat, a genius strategist, and even outsmarted Amon at one point, despite him being near Nigh-Omniscient. '''Weaknesses: '''Is nowhere near as powerful as other two forms. Struggles to keep control of his body due to Prince of Blades attempting to take control | When it gets Enraged, it becomes simple minded and thinks only of killing its prey, Fire is super effective on his regeneration | Rarely chooses to fight unless he believes his opponent is a true threat. '''Feats: Is top of his Spectre Program, Lieutenant in Raynors Raiders. | Fought on par with Primal Queen of Blades, at some points gaining the upper hand. | Tanking hits from Samir Duran, Outsmarting Amon at some points. Key: Terran form('Both Spectre & Marauder abilities) | '''Prince of Blades '| '''The Lost Templar Notable Attacks & Techniques Terran Cloaking: While outside of his marauder suit, Jason is able to become invisible for an indefinite amount of time. This is only possible while in terran form, as his cloaking while in lost templar form runs on a time limit. Mind Blast: While in Terran form, Jason is able to use heavy Psionic attacks on groups of roughly 5 Enemies, though it could be more if they were close together. This Has Been Able to Kill 10 Enemies at the most. Psionic Axe: An axe forged by the protoss, Jason is extremely dangerous with this axe. He is able to fight incredibly powerful protoss with it, and deal damage to even powerful hero units). This axe is easily his strongest weapon in human form. It is able to ignore armor, due to its protoss construction. Zerg Needle Spines: The Prince of blades is able to shoot out dozens of deadly needle spines within seconds, with a maximum range of roughly 200 meters. There is no limit nor reload time on these spines. Psionic Leap: The Prince of Blades compacts all of his Psionic enery into his claws and pounces on his enemies. This has been shown to be able to easily damage Kerrigan. Protoss Psionic Blast: A vastly more powerful version of Mind Blast, this attack is shown to be able to kill Hybrid Reavers with a single blast, and if they are bunched, it is able to destroy at least 4. Psionic Dash: The Lost Templar puts alot of Psionic energy into the wind behind him and dashes forward. This has been shown to send him on average a few Kilometers, though if he strains himself, he can travel interstellar(This has only been shown once). Psionic Obliteration: The Lost Templar puts every being of his Psionic energy into an all out attack. While it has been used 3 times, never has it successfully hit at full power. Kerrigan nullified 75 percent of its power when used against her and it still knocked her unconscious. Amon himself stated that this attack was capable of destroying a moon. Other Notable Victories: Notable Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Starcraft Characters Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6